Of Destiny and Friendship
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: From train rides, to Sorting Hats, and houses of children, Hogwarts proves to be everything of the tales. Now all Scorpius Malfoy has to do is get through the first day, and seven years of wonders await him.


**Welcome lovely readers. I'm glad you clicked onto my little story, so I will begin with thanking you. I adore readers, if it wasn't for you lovely people I would not write fanfiction nearly as much as I do. But then again, if I didn't write so much fanfiction then I might be able to get school work done. So on one hand I thank you all, the other I curse you for assisting me in my procrastination ways. **

**With that note aside, I have become addicted to young Scorpius, as well as the lists of possible outcomes that could come with the Next Generation. I'm one of those people who are into the idea that Scorps would be great friends with the Wotter family. Yes, the Wotter family. The Potters and Weasleys are as close as the Blacks and Malfoys. I love it. But I can get behind the friendship of Scorpius, Albus and Rose. They aren't their parents, they have their own chances and choices and I feel like the three of them would just navigate towards one another. Part of this may have to do with the fact that, through reading the books and even years later, part of me has always wished for Draco to mend the broken ties between him and the Golden Trio. Had things gone down differently, I think he would have made great friends with the Trio. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. Baby Draco just wasn't meant to leave his anti-hero position. But that's not the point. This is about Scorpius, not Draco, even though the blonde cutie will be present in the first part. **

**I don't own any characters by the way. They belong to the wonderful J.K.R. Now, onto the story!**

-oOo-

Scorpius never knew that fear and happiness could coexist inside a person at one time. He also never considered that one factor could cause both emotions to boil at once. But with each call of the train, and the raising billows of smoke that seemed to vanish into the air above, the young Malfoy could feel the emotions battling it out in his chest. Each second that passed only heightened his excitement for what was awaiting him at the end of the tracks. He barely heard his father and mother's words over the noise of station. The hooting of owls, hisses of cats, occasional croak of a frog in the distance, as well as the laughter of children and the voices of parents danced under the collection of noises that came from the train in a collection of sounds that only made the experience even greater.

"Scorpius?" His father's voice broke through the boy's thoughts. He turned his pale blue eyes to his father, smiling at the man kneeling down in front of him. Draco Malfoy seemed tired, but that did nothing to dim the smile of pride that sat on his thin lips. "Now I expect you to write at lease every other week. Once a week if you can. And stay out of trouble, I don't want to be getting any owls about you causing a mess."

"I won't cause trouble, father." The eleven year old answered back. "I'll make sure to write before I go to bed tonight. Okay?"

Draco chuckled at the sheer excitement that laced from the boy. His son looked a great deal like he did as a youth, minus the light shade of his eyes and the slight curl of his hair that he had inherited from his mother. And the smile on his face. Scorpius had the same thin lips of his father, but while Draco's face had spent a great deal of time trying to portray an emotionless mask; an expectation placed onto him by his family, Scorpius was not so good at hiding his emotions. One look at the kid and he was an open book. It was something that Draco honestly loved about his son. He wasn't afraid to show how he felt, be it intentional or not. But his lack of control for his emotion was something that Draco also feared. He knew how tarnished the Malfoy name had become over the years. He saw how people looked at him, but he understood their reasons. He had been dubbed a traitor by both sides, but while he had picked up his life and moved on after the war, managing to break free of the pressure that had been placed onto his over the years, he had not been able to escape his name. His son had been born into the Malfoy name, as well as its legacies, both good and bad.

Sighing, Draco looked his son in his eyes. Scorpius seemed to notice the change in his father's emotions, his face grew serious in anticipation of what his father had to say. "I want to warn you though, Scorpius, to be careful. There are plenty of people out there who dislike me, and the Malfoy family. I want you to know that none of that is your fault. Do you understand me? The past is not your fault, and you shouldn't be punished because of it. I want to be able to promise you that no one will bother you, but I can't make that promise."

"Dad?" Scorpius' eyes grew wide at his father's words. Without a though, he leaned forward, enveloping Draco into a tight embrace. Draco took a second to fit together what had happened before draping his arms around the boy.

"If anyone gives you trouble," Draco whispered into his son's ear, "I want you to go directly to a teacher. They will help. Despite her age, Professor McGonagall is not someone to trifle with. Go to her and tell her. Do not take matters into your own hands. You're a brave and talented little boy, but I don't want you getting hurt because of my mistakes. Okay?"

Scorpius held on a second more. He knew of his father's past, of the mistakes he had made years ago, but the boy held his father to none of it. He didn't care what the man had done in the past, all he cared about that that he was his father. He was the man who had raised him, who had showed him the world, both magical and Muggle. Draco had done everything he could for his son, trying to give him the freedom and life that he himself had not had as a child. And that was all that Scorpius cared about. He was, as you would call it, a Daddy's boy. Anyone who knew the eleven year old, knew that to be a fact.

Scorpius let go of his father. He nodded in understanding before his father stood and directed him towards his mother. Astoria wrapped her son in a tight embrace, muttering in his ear how much she loved and would miss him. Scorpius smiled into her chest, nodding at her words, telling her just how much he would miss her, and promising to write every chance he got. Breaking apart, he looked back at his father noticing the strange expression that had passed over his face. He was nodding at someone unseen in the distance. Scorpius followed his father's line of vision, catching the tall, thin man with messy black hair and large wired framed glasses nodding back. Around him, moved a half dozen red headed people; from what appeared to be a nine year old boy to the smiling red headed female beside him, and the red haired male on the other side of the female brunette. Around them moved a mess of children. Turning back to his father, he raised an eyebrow. "Dad?"

Draco turned back to his son, allowing a smile to cross his face. The call of the Hogwarts Express sounded behind them. Glancing at the train, he turned his gaze back to Scorpius. "Before you go, there are two things I want you to remember. One, your mother and I do not care what house you get sorted into. I know you have been fretting about it over the last week, but do not worry. The Sorting Hat will place you were it thinks you will do best, and I do not care rather it be Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Okay?"

"Okay." Scorpius inwardly sighed in relief. "And two?"

"You see that lot over there," Draco pointed back in the direction he had been looking previously. Scorpius followed his line of vision, watching as the adults ushered a handful of the children present onto the train. Turning back to his father he nodded, curious as to what his father was about to say. "Be careful of who you chose as your friends. The wrong group of kids could get you into trouble. But, the Potter and Weasley's are a good family, something I didn't accept very well as a kid. They're the kind of people you want to be friends with. Remember that, whenever you decide who you want to make your friends."

-oOo-

Many of the train cars were full or containing people by the time Scorpius made his way onto the train. He could feel it chugging down the tracks, heading quickly to the school that so many of them would be seeing for the first time. Moving through the train, he searched for a place to sit. His eyes roamed over the groups of people, too nervous to make himself known as he searched for a place to sit. Squeezing passed the snack lady, the Malfoy continued on his way. He was near the end of the train car when a hand grabbed him from behind and turned him around. He slammed into the wall roughly. Looking forward, he caught the flash of green before him.

"Well, well, well." The female voice spoke with a taunting tone. "If it isn't baby Malfoy. I heard you were coming to school this year. My mom said that you might be too much of a coward to come here though."

"Can I go Addy?" Scorpius tried to put as much venom into his words as he could with his response to the girl. The attempt to appear larger than he actually was failed for the child, who was not only thin and small in stature, but looked much younger than he actually was under the mess of blonde hair.

"Why so quick, Malfoy." Addy Parkinson; third year Slytherin leaned against the wall to his right, blocking his path of escape back down the hall. To his left, one of her friends leaned his weight against the wall, towering over Scorpius by at least foot. The third member of the group stood in front of him; where the Slytherin male may have lacked in height, he made up in holding at least a hundred pounds over the boy. Any chance that Scorpius had of escaping on his own was quickly gone, and the fact that the hall seemed to have cleared quickly, and the compartments around them had closed their doors and blinds made it clear that none of the surrounding first years were going to offer a hand of help to the young Malfoy, pinned like startled prey by the trio of Syltherins, who seemed to want to continue to build up the bad rap the house of Snakes had acquired over the years.

Trying to drown out the taunts that Parkinson was tossing at him, Scorpius briefly wondered how long it would be until he made it to Hogwarts, and if the up and coming year would be as much of a stress as the train ride there was turning out to be. The two boys with Parkinson began tossing in their own snide remarks, chasing away anyone who tried to assist the little blonde. Scorpius resigned himself to letting them pick their fun. He wasn't much of a fighter, not in the physical aspect that is. He didn't like confrontation, especially when it was a fight he knew he could not win. The trio had the advantage, and even with the handful of spells that he had learned from reading, he knew that he was no match for the group. So he resigned himself to letting them play the part of the bully. They would go tired and leave sooner or later, or the train would pull into the station and he could leave. It was only a matter of time before he could get on with his life.

That was until Parkinson made a remark concerning his father. Scorpius' head snapped up towards her, no longer caring about the disadvantage he was in. "What? What did you say?"

"Ears clogged Malfoy," Parkinson snickered as she smacked him on the back of the head. "Or are you really that dumb? I said that you're just as much of a coward as your father is. He's the biggest coward out there, and you're following in his footsteps, aren't you Malfoy?"

"Take that back." Scorpius glared. "My father is not a coward. And you have no right to insult him like that. You don't know him. You're just… you're just… just a bully."

Addy shoved her palm into Scorpius' shoulder, pushing him back against the train wall. "What did you say Malfoy? I know you aren't smarting off at me. You don't want me as an enemy. I doubt there's anybody going to this school that wants to be your friend to begin with. Not once they know who your daddy is. I mean, you might get some poor stupid Muggleborn to like you, but what use are they really."

"What is your problem?" Scorpius responded. "Whatever it is, I don't want to be any part of it. Now please, just let me go find somewhere to sit."

"You heard him," the voice jutting into the argument was young, female. "Now let him go."

The group turned to spot the girl who spoke. Her crimson soaked hair; full of curls that frizzed and ended just below her shoulders was the first thing to catch their attention, as it stood out with such contrast to her freckle spotted pale skin that her hair looked almost to be a blaze of flames. Her eyes; blue as the sky above but as cold as newly frozen ice, were narrowed in a challenging fashion. Scorpius recognized her as being one of the members of the family that his father had pointed out. Beside her was another member of the group; the first year's mop of hair was a bundle of messy black locks. His skin was a similar shade to the girl beside him, his a tad darker, and the freckles visible on his face. His emerald green eyes stared at them in startling brilliance.

Behind them, was an elderly man, who Scorpius figured was one of the professors who supervised the train ride. He looked upon the trio with a thin frown. His brown eyes were set with disappointment as he pointed towards Addy. "Parkinson, Lacross, Pollard, if you would come with me? I will escort you back to your seats." Parkinson seemed ready to argue when the man snapped his fingers and silenced her. "You either come now before I decide that detention and point deductions are in order. The year just started, do not make it a bad one."

Parkinson tossed a glare down at Scorpius before turning around, making sure to ram her shoulder into him. The other two followed her as she stepped away and towards the man. With a heated glare tossed back to Scorpius and them, she stepped passed and moved out of the train car, her two followers chasing after her. The man who had come to save them watched the trio go, before turning back to the first years standing around a bit dumbfounded. "Thank you for letting me know what was going on you two," he spoke to the red head and her friend who nodded in response. Lifting his eyes onto Scorpius, the man smiled. "If they give you any more trouble, do let me know."

Scorpius nodded and the man walked away, leaving the three of them alone in the hall. From the corner of his eye, he could see the rooms near them opening back up their doors and pulling up the blinds to see what was happening. The Malfoy boy felt like an animal at the zoo with the way the students around him were gawking. His moved his gaze instead to the pair who had come to his rescue. His heart sunk a little to see them moving away from him and to one of the back rooms. He sighed, and lowered his gaze. The clearing of a throat caught his attention, and he raised his eyes back up to see the pair smiling at him by an open door. The boy was grinning mad as he waved him over. "You got a place to sit, Blondie? We've got room if you're up for it."

"Ya." Scorpius nodded. He moved towards them quickly, trying not to run too quickly and seem too eager. He entered into the room after them, taking the seat next to the read head and across from the other boy. Silence wasn't a quest in the room as the black haired boy put his hand out and introduced himself right off the bat.

"Albus." He said. "Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy," he answered, taking his hand and giving it a shack. He let go of his hand at the way that Ablus' eyes widened at the name. It wasn't a wide eyed stare like he was used to, one full of surprise and forming hate, but one that was just slightly shocked. But Albus showed no real signs of wishing him to leave, as the smile over his face only seemed to grow at the prospect of his new friend.

"Rose Weasley," the red head supplied taking his hand and giving it a firm shake before letting go. "So this is your first year?"

"Ah, ya." Scorpius answered. "And you guys?"

"This is our first, too." Albus beamed. "But we've got family who's already started here and they've told us all about it. It's so cool. So what house do you want to be in, Scorpius?"

"I don't know," Scorpius shrugged, his answer honest. "Guess wherever the Hat puts me."

"That's a good way to go." Rose beamed at him. "I personally am between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I'm fine with either one. What about you Al? Still pegging for Gryffindor?"

"You bet it, cousin." Albus smirked. "House of the Lion is for me."

The room was filled with whole hearted laughter at the comment. And the next. And the next. And before they knew it, the three were joking none stop as if they had known each other their whole life. The train ride passed with little interruptions; save for whenever James and Fred Jr had stopped by to check on them, tossing a concerned glare at Scorpius before heading out, and whenever Abby Longbottom, first year, had stopped by and joined into the group, laughing along with them. They barely noticed whenever the train pulled into the station and everyone began to pill out. Hagrid greeted them as they stepped into the station, the group kept close to the half-giant as they moved down towards the docks where their next journey awaited.

The four of them; Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, and Malfoy, all joined each other in a boat. They shared unison gasps of awe and excitement as the castle came into view. Hagrid chuckled at their expression. They docked shortly after, and made their way up towards the main entrance where Professor Longbottom welcomed them in.

-oOo-

The first years were stunned at the Great Hall. From behind them, Rose and Scorpius heard a girl they had met on the way from the boats muttering about the ceiling. The two informed her of the enchantment charm that graced the ceiling, neither of them really noting that they had spoken until they heard the other. Glancing to each other, the pair mouthed _Hogwarts: A History_ before smiling and looking away, but not before Albus caught the blush forming on their checks.

The sorting ceremony seemed like a mess to the first years who didn't realize what was going on until Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on the first child's head. It yelled _Hufflepuff _into the air several seconds after being places. The Great Hall erupted in clapping. The sorting continued, placing kids left and right in different houses. Scorpius noted that whenever the hat yelled Slytherin, there tended to be mixed response. The clapping seemed a bit forced from some of the students at the beginning, but by the fifth kid to be sorted into the house of Slytherin, the clapping came easier.

Abby Longbottom's name was called shorty into it. The hat was delayed for a short amount of time as it tried to figure out where to place her. Scorpius could see her lips moving just barely as she talked with the hat, before it opened its mouth wide and yelled _Hufflepuff _into the waiting crowd. The clapping came, filled with the cheers and laughter that the Hufflepuff's gave every time one was welcomed into their house. The next girl to be sorted went to Gryffindor, and Scorpius found himself growing comfortable in the decreasing amount of first years that still remained to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

He didn't feel so comfortable now that his name was called. Silence filled the Great Hall for a handful of seconds before the whispers came from all directions. He could hear the term Death-Eater being spoke with the same amount of distain as they were saying his own last name. He took a step back away from the stage, colliding into Albus. The Potter boy placed a comforting hand and his shoulder, before gently pushing him forward to where the teachers all waited. He looked into the faces of the professors, finding a mixture of fear, anger, and curiously over them. Wrapping an arm around his middle, Scorpius took a step forward. The room grew quiet once more as he made the last step, the stool where he was meant to sit was only a step away. He looked at Professor Longbottom, noting the way the man was giving him an encouraging, if not bit hesitant, smile. Biting his lip, Scorpius felt the corner of his lips turn up in a returning smile. The grin on Longbottom's face grew, and with that encouragement in mind, Scorpius turned and sat on the stool.

He fidgeted, gripping the edges of the stool as the hat was placed onto his head.

"Ah. A Malfoy." The voice came from inside his head. "I haven't seen one of you in a while. I know what to do with- wait. Interesting. Very, interesting. Let's see here."

The Sorting Hat went into silence. The seconds passed where the hat said nothing. The Great Hall said nothing. Scorpius' mind was running a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out what was going in. He briefly wondered if maybe the Hat was rejecting him. Or that he didn't belong to any of the houses and the Hat was just trying to think of a way to explain to him that he had to leave and he wasn't welcomed. From there, he started wondering what it was that gave the Hat the power to know what was going on with the students that he was to sort. He questioned what was going on. What spell made it alive and able to do what it does? What was it looking for while digging through his head? What were the areas he was looking into and could he see everything? If he used the spell that brought the hat to life on a sock, would the sock have the same power? And could it figure the same things out by put on one's foot, or would it only be able to judge on the smell? Would the houses than be divided by the stench of kid's feet? A light hearted chuckled grew at the base of his throat as he thoughts of the outcome of a sorting sock.

"You have a complicating mind, young Malfoy." After a jolt Scorpius calmed and bit his lip as the Sorting Hat continued. "You're quick witted and determined, like a Slytherin. But you don't hold the cunning and ambition that they are known for. That's interesting. You're loyal to those you care about. You have a noble heart, but not one for the house of Hufflepuff. I can see that you are brave, even if you have trouble pulling out that bravery."

"I don't want to correct you Mr. Hat." Scorpius muttered. "But I'm not brave."

"Bravery comes in many forms young child." The Sorting hat spoke. "There is the reckless bravery that tends to get Gryffindor's into sticky situations. You are not recklessly brave though. You don't have the desire to save the day as those Gryffindor's call it, instead you aren't afraid to stand up for the people you care for when you need to. You have a quiet sense of bravery, one that tends to go unnoticed from time to time. Your father held a same kind of bravery."

"He did?" Scorpius beamed at what the hat was saying.

The hat gave what could only be called a chuckle. "He did, but he had more of the ambition of a Slytherin. He would have made a lovely addition to Gryffindor, had he not been so set on Slytherin. But we are not discussing your father, we are discussing you. Now where was I? Oh right, this complication you call your mind.

"You're naturally bright," the Sorting Hat continued without missing a beat. "A bit of an over achieve in the academic field. You question, that's always a good trait to have. I can see you have a love for knowledge, and a thirst to learn all that you can. Brain over bronze. You would do well in Ravenclaw, a mind like yours would grow even more among them."

"Ravenclaw?" Scorpius whispered behind a smile.

"Yes." The Sorting Hat answered. "I think you would do well there."

"Okay." Scorpius nodded. "Whatever you call, Mr. Hat."

The Sorting Hat gave back a second deep chuckle, this one shorter and gruffer. "It is good to see an open minded Malfoy. RAVENCLAW!"

The Great Hall was silent. Scorpius was sure that his heartbeat could be heard from down in Hogsmead. He turned his attention towards the Ravenclaw table, watching as some of the older members looked back and forth, muttering as they cast quick glances at the Malfoy boy.

The clapping was slow at first. Scorpius found the source quickly, smiling as Albus and Rose, as well as several of the first years that he had met on the way up began to clap and cheer for him as the hat was removed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back to see Professor Longbottom giving him a large smile as he motioned him towards the Ravenclaw table. As he took a step forward, the Great Hall seemed to snap out of the shock of a Malfoy entering into Ravenclaw, as the appointed house broke into cheers as they welcomed their newest member. Several hands clapped him on the back as he joined them. From the corner of his eyes he could see several of the Slytherin clapping for him as well; some of them in real cheers, some because they felt it was mandatory, and a few clapping in a mock fashion. He spotted Parkinson glaring at him, but he didn't mind. He turned his attention back onto the sorting as students went to house after house.

Albus went up shortly after he did. The young Potter spent roughly five minutes with the Sorting hat, clearly trying to convince it of something it didn't see. It was clear that the Gryffindor desires didn't pan out as the Sorting Hat yelled _Ravenclaw _into the air. Ravenclaw was the first to react. Several of them were out of their chairs, whopping and cheering as Albus made their way over towards them; the frown on his face turning into a smile as he slide beside Scorpius. He nudged his friend, getting a high-five from the Malfoy before both boys turned their attention back to the sorting. The cheers died out just in time for the next girl to go onto the stage and after the hat shouted Gryffindor. The house of the lions broke into cheers.

Rose was one of the last to go onto that stage. She sat herself onto the stool, confidence on her face. Her sorting also took some time, as she appeared to be arguing with the Sorting Hat. Scorpius had only known the Weasley for a few hours, but he was well aware of just how stubborn she was. Whatever the Sorting Hat was saying, she didn't seemed to be too agreeable on. He had a feeling that neither one of them would give, nor they would reach a stalemate or agreement sometime soon. After what felt like an eternity, the Sorting Hat once more yelled _Ravenclaw _into the air. Scorpius and Albus reached before anyone, followed shortly by the many red heads that were scattered around the room. She sat on the opposite side of the table, high fiving the boys as they watched the last two students get sorted into their homes.

Professor McGonagall made a speech that none of them remembered ten minutes later. She laid out a dozen rules that Scorpius, Rose, and Albus were bound to break one way or the other over the next seven years. After the speech, the food appeared on the table and the houses welcomed in their newest members. Scorpius was relived whenever the others at Ravenclaw table startling talking to him. The Laughter passed from one end of the table to the other.

"So Rosy," Albus smirked at his cousin through a mouth full of chicken, "what were you and the Sorting Hat going at each other about?"

"He couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Rose answered. "He was leaning towards Gryffindor, said I was as stubborn and brave as a lion, but with the cunning of a Bookworm. We were proing and coning. In the end he said that stubbornness was nothing compared to my large brain. Those were his actual words. What about you two? What did the hat say?"

"I am a genius." Scorpius muttered. He cast a smirk at his two friends, finding his comfort growing with each second. "At least that was how I took it. Apparently I question things and am a bit of a know it all."

"Well the Hat said that I'm not living up to my potential." Albus answered, stuffing his face once more. "He said I was smart, willing to learn, and even though I won't admit it, I would do well with a house full of great minds as we do like to stick together."

"The not living up to potential I can understand from you," Rose snickered behind her hand. Albus narrowed his eyes, attempting to look hurt as he took another bit of the chicken. Scorpius chuckled at the banter as the Ravenclaw house members continued to introduce themselves to each other.

-oOo-

No one expected the trio of friends to become as close as they did.

He was a Malfoy. He was supposed to be cold, calculating, shifty, always trying to gain power and place himself as high as he could. None of that was in the smiling blonde, who under the soft-spoken voice, shy and nervous glances, was full of laughter and a sweet-natured soul. He spent his time running from the trouble they tended to get into, nose deep in whatever book he could get his hands on, or on the Quidditch field, high up on a broomstick where he felt he belonged. He joked around, made friends easily, yet only a handful of close friends knew about the self-doubt he held towards himself from time to time. People tossed him glares for the first two years because of who his family was, but once they grew to know the boy, the glares stopped coming. Many seemed to forget that the Ravenclaw was even a Malfoy.

No one was surprised whenever Rose was placed into Ravenclaw. She was clever, and intelligent beyond her years, took after her mother in that factor. But beyond the Bookworm, there was a side of her that had surprised many of them. They discovered it one day in potions when a distraction and stumbling Gryffindor had exploded her potion. She was all too okay with spending the day in the hospital wing after that. She proved to be a bit of a pyromaniac, with a love for arguing. Despite her short stature, she dominated the Quidditch field, taking her role as Beater with all the seriousness that she could. She was a tough nugget, and her friends loved her for it. It was often wondered why the firecracker hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, but whenever anyone found her, up late at night reading or passed out in the library, they understood that the troublemaker belonged in Ravenclaw.

No one ever knew what to expect from Albus. He proved to be the schemer behind what trouble the trio landed themselves in, and he more often than not was the one to talk them out of said trouble. He was levelheaded, quick to learn and slid in well with the Ravenclaws, even if he himself had a tendency to act without thought from time to time. He held a mischievous spark and was always willing to try new things. It had been his idea for the three of them to go out for the Quidditch team their third year. He and Scorpius had made a friendly challenge out of getting the place for Seeker, and he held do grudges whenever the Malfoy boy got the place over him. The following year, Albus took up place as a Chaser, finding the position much more fulfilling.

Seven years at Hogwarts was promising for them. The three of them grew closer as the years passed. Albus and Scorpius defined each other as brothers by the time they finished their first year. Scorpius and Rose stayed simple best of friends until one Hogsmead trip opened up feelings that they had hidden. A year later, after a second Hogsmead mishap, the news of their relationship became clear to the Weasley and Potter family. The Malfoy's were told shortly after. The news was taken with various degrees of confusion, anger and disbelief, from all sides of the families. But after realizing the bond between the couple, as well as glowing testimonies from the many Potter/Weasley kids who had gotten to know Scorpius, they had allowed them to have a chance, not knowing just how serious the two would get.

Seven years at Hogwarts passed by all too quickly. The trio made friends, found love, bonded together to form a family. They broke the destinies placed upon them, and caused all the trouble they could manage.

-oOo-

**And there you have it my friends. Another dive for me into the Harry Potter world. I have a feeling this may be the first of many to come from me. I have a tendency to write these things late at night; usually three in the morning, when I am still too wired to sleep, or during my breaks between classes where I have a few hours to bullshit around before heading out. I figured why not add **_**Harry Potter**_** to my list of weapons in my fanfiction arsenal. **

***If you enjoyed this, look out for 'Twice Under the Mistletoe' for more Next Generation fics from me. I should be up within the next few days, as I have been writing it back and forth with this one. So keep an eye out for it. **

**As for this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave some comments behind telling me what you thought. It only takes a few minutes, I know it seems longer some days, especially during those binge reading days. But I love knowing ya'll's thoughts, so leave a line or two. I always welcome criticism, and I read every one of them. Also, if you do fav; which I would adore you greatly for, I wish to thank you in advance. The support from ya'll is what keeps me stuck on this site. **


End file.
